


Connecting Flights

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, but he is really awkward, holiday flights, jason is a good guy, jewish!nico, meeting at the airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is coming home for the holidays when he stumbles upon a lonely guy waiting at the airport. He always did have soft spot for dark haired beauties that help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting Flights

Jason didn’t know what he was doing. He honestly didn’t. Here he was at the airport, about to grab a taxi to go to his parents’ house for the holidays, when he saw the guy sleeping on one of the benches. The airport was delaying all flights until the storm passed, meaning that the airport was full of people hoping to get home before Christmas, but this guy was just snoozing away, not even caring to look at the departure board. Now, Jason isn’t crazy, he swears that he is perfectly sane, but here he is standing over the random stranger, still debating on whether to ask the question. Just as he was about to walk away, the guy spoke.

“Ok, you have been standing over me for a good 5 minutes. Do I know you or can I help you with something because this is getting pretty creepy?” He ask, still covering his eyes. Jason tapped his fingers rapidly against his bag.

“Um, I was wondering why you aren’t looking at the departure board every 5 seconds like everyone else. I mean, everyone here is kind of antsy to get home, except you.” Jason awkwardly asked. Not a good idea, Grace. Now he is going to think you’re weird and you kind of are for asking a complete stranger a weird question like that.

Instead of giving him a confused look and telling him off, the boy just shrugged. “Not that in a hurry to go back to an empty apartment.”

Jason was the one that was surprised with that response. Maybe the guy didn’t have any family to visit for Christmas. But even then, no one should spend Christmas alone. “Oh. Well, do you want to come with me? I am just going to be visiting my folks for a couple of days, but I think it is better than hanging out at an airport for days. Better food at least.” Jason said. The guy finally removed his arm from his eyes and damn they were so dark it was like getting lost is that even a real color.

“Why would I want to go with a random stranger to visit his family and face the awkward questions that are bound to happen?” He asked, sitting up. Jason blushed and looked away.

“Well, comfortable accommodations for one. And free, homemade food. And you know, no one should spend Christmas alone.” Jason muttered loud enough for the guy to here. The guy raised an eyebrow, not that Jason could really see it since it was covered by a mop of long, black hair.

“I don’t celebrate Christmas. I’m Jewish.” He stated, pointing to the Star of David necklace that he was wearing. Jason felt that he was starting to get even redder at that statement. Well, that what you get when you assume that everyone celebrates Christmas, your make an ass out of yourself. The boy, he really needed to ask for his name, swung his legs off the bench and grabbed his bag. Great, now the guy was going to run away and Jason was going to have to awkwardly walk to get a cab and hang his head in shame. “So what are your parents cooking?”

“What?”

The boy looked at him expectantly as he got to his feet and whoa he looked a lot short sitting down than standing up. He was about as tall as Jason. “Hey you’re right. You got food and a bed and this storm is going to last a couple of days. I don’t have anything better to do. Besides, I have a feeling you come from a pretty conservative home and I want to see what Christmas is like in that type of home.”

Jason sputtered for a minute before nodding. “Um ok. I guess my family is pretty conservative. Yeah come on. My step mom is probably going to go all out. And if anyone asks, you are either my new roommate or my boyfriend. Either one works.” He stated, deciding to look at the floor while he regretted his decision. This was going to be a fun Christmas.

“Why do I have to pretend that I am your roommate/boyfriend?”

“Because my step mom is going to kill me if she realizes I just picked up a random stranger and decided to invite him to dinner.”

The guy let out a snort. “So she won’t care that you are gay? I mean, don’t conservative parents go crazy over that.” He asked, walking side by side with Jason now. Jason shrugged.

“Sure, but not as bad as a random stranger. And hopefully my sister decided to bring her girlfriend to draw the attention away from me.” Jason told him. The stranger nodded.

“Well, if I’m going to pretend that I am your fake boyfriend, then I guess you should know that my name is Nico. This seems like this is going to be fun.” Nico introduced, gripping his bag tighter as the y walked through the airport together.

“Jason and I can guarantee you that my family is insane. This is going to be fun.”

Needless to say, that was one of the most interesting Christmas that Jason ever experienced. And in the end, he got a boyfriend and a story to tell.


End file.
